


3074先生与love song

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 在他的歌声里，住着一座油画作成的城堡，夜晚的古堡上有人数着星星。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	3074先生与love song

**Author's Note:**

> 除ooc外无预警，多年前的一篇纯爱rps。

#  
金钟国早晨醒来时，习惯性的打了个滚，要凑到另一个人身边，那个位置却只剩下残留着的温度和稍微的塌陷。  
他眨了眨有些发肿的眼睛，扶着腰从床上直起上身，被子从他赤裸的背上滑落，露出后颈和脊背上一片青紫的痕迹，在麦色的肌肤上也很是显眼。  
客厅里的人已经洗漱完，戴着一副圆框眼镜看着金钟国看不懂的专业书籍，还有些未干的发丝上垂落下来的水滴落在他的衣物上，染深了白色的T恤。  
开放式厨房里传出正在煮着什么的水声咕噜，客厅里已经漫上了隐隐约约的清粥味道。金钟国挠着凌乱的头发，绕到正在看书的人身后，懒懒的塌下腰从沙发背后抱住了他的脖子。  
“起来了？”  
“……嗯。”金钟国缓缓回应着他的话，还有些没睡醒的嗓音哑哑的。  
“你这么抱着我有点热……”  
“嗯……今天天气真好。”金钟国选择性无视了李光洙的抱怨，脑袋在李光洙肩颈上蹭了蹭，“我想陪你去写生。”  
“好不容易放假一次，我在家里陪你吧。”  
金钟国满足的轻笑了笑。李光洙的头发还有些湿，沾湿了他的脸。他拿起李光洙脖子上搭着的毛巾，简单的为他擦了擦，厨房里响起了电饭煲滴滴的提示音。  
“我去做饭了。”金钟国放下了毛巾，在李光洙脸颊上轻吻。  
看着金钟国抵着还有些酸痛的后腰从身后走了出来，李光洙轻轻拉住了他的衣物。  
“……嗯？怎么了。”金钟国还揉着惺忪的双眼，不解的转回了头。  
“你什么时候嫁过来啊……？”  
金钟国一顿，脸上的睡意似乎更浓，晕乎乎的阖上了眼，无奈的叹了口气，手掌放上李光洙的头顶，淡淡的笑着：“等我收拾好嫁妆吧。”  
……Cause if you like the way you look that much,baby you should go and love yourself.  
李光洙抬起头，看了一眼身边哼着歌玩着手机的人，不禁笑了出来。  
“还是那首歌。”  
金钟国点点头，把手机上的键盘敲得噼啪响。  
“还想听什么？今天特地接受点歌，限时活动。”金钟国放下手机，在腿上架上了吉他，随手弹了一些简单的旋律练手。  
电脑前工作着的人也停下笔，屏幕上显示着的画里的两个男人，一个捧着吉他，一个抱着画册，并肩坐在喷泉前，线稿就只剩画家的半张脸没有画。  
“……都可以，哥唱什么歌都好听。”  
“那我就即兴发挥了？”金钟国稍稍抬头看了一眼李光洙搬动椅子朝自己这边稍微转过了身，看着他的脸歪了歪脑袋，“……希望我能陪在他身旁，”  
“无论他身处何方。”  
简单的弦乐音清脆的响在两个人的工作室里。  
“他拥有不为人知的美丽的双眼，”节奏总是稍慢，他不时的与他的双眼对视，想着下一句时忽然轻笑出来，“和不那么出色的外表。”  
"His smile, his voice, his name."  
他撤出了按弦的左手，在身边的电子琴上摁出几个音节。  
"His everything that I was addicted to. "

#  
我听说市中心的那座花园里，来了一位画家。  
那是个成天曲着脊背，和色彩打交道的青年。  
他没有戴着苹果形状的破布帽子，也没有破破烂烂的穿着，一身大衣，一条牛仔裤，干净又清秀。  
他被沉浸在初春的阳光里，在澄澈的光里隐去半边脸颊的轮廓。  
那是个平凡而简单的青年。  
当我见到他，傍晚的余晖里风也散乱着，他殊不知他就身在一副画中。  
四周是稀疏的人来人往，他在我的视野中央归于宁静。

#  
手机在九点整时响起了闹铃，屏幕上显示出一句提示：Kimy月曜日晚的love song。  
他是这档节目的忠实听众。  
“大家好，我是Kimy，今天是工作日的第一天，一周最辛苦的开始，你今天过得还好吗？为了可能没有激情的你，或是为了压力而垂头丧气的你，献上一首李笛的《幸亏》，”  
电台里的男声低声念着开场白，几年来DJ的嗓音逐渐越来越沉稳。  
“能和你在今夜遇见，真是幸运，希望你能有个安静美丽的夜晚。”  
李光洙听了这段问候已经快要五年，从刚参加工作时就听着这档节目。虽然节目的时间经常变来变去，因为执着于节目精选的歌曲推送和DJ温和的语气，他又很巧合的每到放送的时候都闲着，也就一直听下去了。  
“这里是月曜日晚的love song。”  
他一开始认为Kimy应该是个青年人，近年来Kimy的声音有些变化后，他又觉得Kimy应该比自己想象的还要年长一些，话语里的稳重感让他听着很舒服。有点像回到小时候听着哥哥在床头为自己讲故事一样，虽说李光洙其实没有哥哥。  
李笛的每首歌李光洙都很喜欢，不如说到了这个年纪，都会为李笛疯狂一段时间。  
“疲惫的一天过去，艰苦的活下去，这不会是没意义的事啊——”  
一听到高潮部分李光洙就控制不住自己的要跟着高歌起来，没有KTV里的回音效果，他的清唱听起来有些别扭。  
“遇见你……”李光洙干脆忘了备课的事，忘情的陷入歌曲当中，“能够触碰、你的发丝……”  
最后一个词还没唱完，歌曲的旋律逐渐淡去，耳机里传来熟悉的男声。  
“李笛的一首《幸亏》，希望大家能从中得到安慰，会不会有些多情的男生还跟着唱起来了呢。”  
说着Kimy轻笑了起来，李光洙感觉像被看穿，脸上一烫的捂住了嘴。  
在惯例的念完了观众投递邮件地址后，又是一段广告，李光洙瘫在椅子上发了会呆，脑袋里还有点晕晕的，说不出来今天的Kimy是哪里有些不太一样。  
应该说是更有知性了，还是说他说话的方式也变得有些性感。  
是恋爱了吗？李光洙不禁这么想，又笑着谴责自己想法的荒唐。  
想起接下来的环节，李光洙打起精神，打开了短信，看着一连串自己的历史记录，脑袋里忽然蹦出来一个从未有过的想法。  
广告结束后，响起了节目的logo颂，也是Kimy的声音。  
——这周月曜日，这晚你的时间怎样？  
他唱歌时候的声音比说话的声音清亮很多，有点类似女中音，李光洙不讨厌反差，何况Kimy唱起歌来确实也很甜美，近一年时才变得带上了些沙哑。  
就是形容一个男人甜美有些奇怪而已。  
“欢迎回来，这里是月曜日晚的love song，我是Kimy。”  
“下面来接受几首点歌，”Kimy一边说着，响起一连串电子钢琴的音阶，“嗯，尾号4869的听众：我想知道Kimy是不是歌手，如果有自创的歌的话，能不能分享一下？”  
“歌手？确实年轻的时候有做过类似歌手的事……不过后来受了些打击，也就没有再继续走下去了。”  
“真可惜啊……这么好的声音。”李光洙躺在椅背上，把教师论文丢在一边，望着天花板自言自语。  
“不过也只有我选择了不再继续，才能在今晚和大家见面啊。”说了有些羞耻的话，男人不好意思的低笑，“好，来看一下下一条，尾号3074的听众，是我们的老朋友了。”  
李光洙满足的不知不觉就笑了起来，心里有种莫名的触动。没有见过的人之间却通过电台有了简短的短信来往，不知觉就成了他口中说的老朋友，像是一场谁都不知道的秘密恋爱。  
“今天Kimy的声音好像不太一样，突然很想听Kimy唱首英文歌～哈哈。”  
男人的尾音微微上扬，把文字后添加的表情也低声念了出来。  
“英文歌的话，今天我正好带了吉他过来……”  
“那么一首简短的love yourself，希望3074先生能喜欢。”  
吉他弦响了几声，指尖敲在乐器上发出两声脆响。  
"…and I didn't wanna write a song,"  
有人清亮而甘甜的歌声，让人心头一颤。  
"Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care, I don't but you still hit my phone up. "  
李光洙每周都听着男人近乎清唱的歌，摇头晃脑的沉浸其中。  
即使很多时候他都并不太懂歌词的意思，却总是深深的被他的嗓音迷惑，每次都听着无法自拔。  
"Cause if you like the way you look that much,baby you should go and love yourself. "  
李光洙手机上响起了kaokaotalk的提示音，他也充当那只是一声伴奏。他慢吞吞的在键盘上继续着专业文档的写作，漫不经心的敲下两个字，渐渐的跟上Kimy的节奏，轻声哼起歌来。  
"And if you think that I'm still holding on to something,you should go and love yourself. "  
电脑屏幕的亮光逐渐暗去，他关上房间的灯，稍让疲惫的双眼休息，只留下桌前一盏橘黄色的台灯。  
李光洙伸长了身体，躺在靠背上，把耳机的音量微微调大。  
像是躺在整片星空下，全宇宙只有自己的呼吸，和那个不知名的男人清澈的唱腔。

#  
金钟国每个傍晚都要路过那个公园，看看里面的景色，和在喷泉前坐着的人们。  
只有几次，他在这里看见一个青年弓着背，坐在喷泉前为路人们画上一副水彩肖像。  
他从一开始就是远远的望着那个青年，和青年一起，在公园一坐就是一个下午。  
他在手机上写着歌，一边哼着，一边偷偷摸摸的瞥向对面仍旧专心于画作的青年。有时看见青年已然被白鸽包围，却浑然不知，嘴角带着笑意的为散步的老妇人画上她们最美丽的模样，他会尽量装作自然的把摄像头挪向那边，聚焦中心对准青年的脸。  
一个快四十的男人，心动的像个恋爱中的少女。  
青年说不上特别俊俏，和当今女孩子们的花美男审美相比，金钟国的审美观总是有些偏离正轨，恰好是那些长得有些笨笨的男性他才喜欢。  
“……遇见你，”他坐在花坛边，在下午有些刺眼的阳光下眯起眼睛，望着融入光彩中的青年认真时的侧颜，勾起唇角轻哼起来，“能够触摸到，你的发丝。”  
“遇见你……”他唱着歌的声音在鸽鸣掩盖下逐渐放大，落日前的阳光在他眼睑上投射下一片睫毛的阴影，“能与你双目对视，与你一起呼吸。”  
他把青年的一颦一笑都收入眼底。  
青年对过路人的微笑、那颗善良又笨拙的心，和青年沉浸在艺术里时专注的神色。青年看上去有些年纪，不过最多也就三十来岁，这附近有很多所大学，他猜青年就是其中一所学院的教师。  
“拥抱着你，能让我充满力气，又让我落下泪水……”  
他的嘴唇微张，缓缓眨着注视着青年的双眼，错过了半个拍子。  
“……真是幸运。”  
像是感应到了什么，青年忽然从画作上抬起头，望向这边的花坛。  
这次轮到他的心跳漏掉了半拍。  
耳机里缓缓流入后半句歌词。  
——因为你是给我了这美丽的世界。  
他以为青年看见了他，于是慌张地抬起手招了招，又觉得自己这样的招呼一定显得很笨拙，才堂皇的站起身离开了原位。  
青年只是听见了有些耳熟的歌声，隐隐约约的藏在鸟鸣声里。  
如果青年在那时能戴上眼镜，也许会看清是谁坐在自己对面，像个少女一样捂着脸朝自己打招呼。  
直到他慌慌忙忙的逃走，才知道原来两个人还是陌生人。  
几乎每天，下午四五点钟，他像是和谁有约定一般，每天的那个时间都坐在雕塑对面的花坛上，背对着喷泉，一边等着人，一边逐渐沉浸在音乐里。  
他身处在一幅真正的画作中，正慢慢在谁的笔下逐渐清晰了在阳光里模糊的轮廓。  
或许在你逐渐沉迷于一场不知名的单恋时，有人也在用同样的心情偷偷注视着你。  
如果那个人就是你喜欢的人就好了。  
"ain't afraid of lose anymore…”他在地面上用脚底打着节拍，随着逐渐成型的旋律随口哼出歌词的主旋律，他总是习惯性的用简单的英文作为demo的歌词，"I'm on my way to find my love, and never turn back. "  
"When I look at his eyes on the other day, "  
他下意识的摆着头，往青年身上一瞥，恰好又是和他对视。青年和从前不一样，戴上了一副圆框眼镜，远远的望着他。  
他的哼唱又是一停，又急急忙忙的跟上了节奏："...be brave, believe that I'm the most attractive girl now."  
"Just try to say something such like How you doing. "  
他又一次小心的张开手掌，朝青年招了招手。  
迎着傍晚的光，背后是喷泉淅沥的水声，周围还有未归巢的鸟留在公园里鸣叫，入春的公园半空里飘悬着细碎的花瓣与树叶。  
他看见青年也展开一个笑，拇指夹着画笔，向自己挥手。  
一次秘密的暗恋，被藏在某天灿烂的余晖里。

#  
我迷恋着他的声音过了第六个年头。  
每个夜晚里成为我最大的慰劳，他的歌声是彩色的，是梦幻的。  
有一个人的声音久久缠绕在耳边，入驻我的脑海，像是往我的大脑深处植入了一个安静又甜美的围堰之梦。  
他轻声说着，一字一句，沉稳而温和。那是一段故事，又是一本很长的书。  
我希望他的情歌能被我关进只属于我的彩墨里。

#  
——这周月曜日，这晚你的时间怎样？  
他的耳机里重复播放着前几次radio生放送时录下来的音频，一次又一次的听着男人清亮的歌声，听他每一次娓娓道来一首情歌。  
李光洙稍作抬头，视野对面的喷泉花坛前，仍然坐着那个男人。  
茶褐色的卷发，总是一身清爽的卫衣和破洞裤，边打着拍子边轻晃脑袋，似乎一直在哼唱着什么，嘴唇一张一合。  
他的视力不好，又需要集中于画作，所以只用双耳捕捉男人的动静。  
男人的歌声很细、声音很薄，又高又亮的音色，似乎很不适合男人健壮的体型和俊朗的外表，又似乎在哪里听过这样悦耳的嗓音。  
他们注意到对方已经过了很久，很久以来，只是互相招手示意，仅此而己。  
却又心有灵犀的认为，应该不止自己想要接近对方。  
他摘下耳机，男人的歌声更加清晰，却还是不足以听清他唱着什么。  
偶尔的，他在夜晚工作时开始会想到那个男人，男人模糊的嗓音和英俊的外表，和翘腿坐在花坛上时的惬意、男人身边温和又沉稳的气场。  
日复一日的，他提醒自己要去试试向男人好好的打个招呼，每次却都止步于远远的招个手。  
他还是不敢走近那副画里。  
李光洙把身体往后靠了一些，把男人周围的景色全部收进眼底，又一次凑近画布，笔触小心的落在画布的每个角落上。  
他不奢望有一段美丽的邂逅，当下只想把男人留在自己的画里。  
画面里忽然闯进一个孩子，呆呆的站在花坛边，听着男人的哼歌，脸上绽开了灿烂的笑容，抬起一双肉肉的小手伸向他，男人这才注意到这个小不点的存在。  
李光洙只能看见男人弯下身，和那个小女孩说了些什么，总是一本正经的专注于手机或者吉他的男人，勾起嘴角笑了。  
男人一双细长的眼睛眯成了一条线，眼角聚起几道浅浅的纹路。  
他听见自己心头有声响，不轻不重，震动着他的耳膜作响。  
似乎是女孩想听歌的样子，男人温和地笑着，架起了一旁放着的吉他，放在翘起的左腿上，上身伏在吉他上，降低着高度和女孩交谈着什么。  
李光洙做着草稿的笔在男人身上停了停，他的目光久久的停在眼前的画面上，手指捡起了工具袋里的橡皮。  
一声扫弦，男人在吉他上敲了敲，这样的习惯让他忽然联想到了什么人。  
"…her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they are not shining,"  
熟悉的歌声从耳机里、和这个空间的正对面，像梦境一般传来的双重音，让他拿着橡皮的手忽然一怔，橡皮从指间掉落在地面，弹起又朝着哪里不断滚动。  
"Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. "  
整个城市、整个世界只是一个圈子，他在不过十来米的距离里，听着像是千里之外的歌声。  
"She's so beautiful… "  
水声、风声、鸟鸣声，似乎时间也一同静止。  
"…and I tell her everyday… "  
——When I see your face,there's not a thing that I would change.  
是梦，还是现实，他已然分辨不清，只是坐在画布前，像那个孩子一般呆呆的听着男人的歌唱。  
"Cause you are amazing, "  
男人低着头，朝着女孩低垂着双眼，唱着一首动人的情歌，声声入耳。  
"——just the way you are. "  
他再反应过来时，已经追着橡皮走到了男人的身前，手上还拿着那支画笔，日常不戴的眼镜也好好地架在鼻梁上。  
他眼里的景色头一次如此清晰。  
男人朝他抬起头，忽然面露慌张的放下了吉他，摸了摸女孩的头，轻声向她说了一声“谢谢”。  
那声道谢更让他确信这个男人就是他迷恋着的那个人。  
“你好啊……”他小心翼翼的一声招呼卡在一半，过于生疏的语气让他觉得有些尴尬。  
“……你唱得真好。”李光洙清了清嗓子，双眼不自然的避开了男人的视线，故作淡然地望向别处，声音却在颤抖。  
暂时停留的时间逐渐又开始流逝，轻微的风声掠过耳边。  
金钟国怔怔的仰头看着比想象中高许多的青年，脸上逐渐热了起来。  
“啊，谢谢……”  
眼前的青年慌张的不知该把双手放在哪里，只能摆弄手里的画笔，一双宽大又纤细的手上到处沾着深浅不一的颜色。  
“请问……你就是Kimy吗？”  
青年唐突直入的问题让他又是一顿，青年的声音干净而清澈，也许是连续的工作而有些不明显的沙哑，清秀白皙的脸上浮现着淡淡的绯红色。  
“嗯，我是……”  
“真、真的吗？我是你的粉丝……”青年兴奋的看了过来，扶了扶快要掉下来的眼镜，右手犹豫着向着他探了出来，“每周一我都有在听……上周的love yourself，我有好好听……”  
青年青涩的语气和态度，不差于他曾想象中的薄脸皮，第一次近距离看见的青年的脸，也和想象的笨拙的模样如出一辙。  
他喉咙里忽然痒痒的，有些说不出话，眼眶猝不及防的烫了一下，就像是突然被沙子迷了眼。  
“……3074先生？”他有些不敢相信的笑着，一声嗤笑带走了鼻头忽然涌上的酸涩感。  
能遇见你，真是幸运。  
他也迟疑着，向青年伸出了手，小心的碰上青年手上微凉的温度，和似乎能感受到的他掌心的纹路，还有青年也在颤抖的细微动作。  
那只手把他的手掌整个轻轻包裹住，明显的体温差让他的身体微微战栗。  
那个瞬间他竟然有些想流泪。  
“你好啊。”他还是笑着，对着夕阳的灿烂抬起头，眯起了双眼。

#  
这周月曜日，这晚你的时间怎样？  
“大家好，我是Kimy，依旧是老时间老地点，也许今天我们是旧缘，或许是初面，只希望能为每个为了忙碌的生活而疲惫的你能快乐，就在今晚让自己放松下来，深呼吸一口——”  
“……感受星、风、阳光，与爱情，还有我在你身边。这里是月曜日晚的love song。”  
惯例的切歌后，金钟国少有的紧张起来，拿起一旁的水瓶不断的润嗓又清嗓，保证自己的声音没有任何问题。  
"Baby never don't you cry, "  
“美丽的，你所在的这个世界，”他轻声低唱着开场前放的歌，放松了一下嗓子，“因为爱着你，所以我很幸福……”  
歌曲和下一环节之间去掉了广告时间，金钟国稍作调整，检查了一番电子琴的状态也是绝好调，直到看到on air的红灯亮起，顺利的开始了正式的开场。  
“现在来挑选一下听众来信……今天3074先生也有投信呢，“金钟国的字句里明显的一顿，犹豫着转了个话题，“……不过这次的机会还是让给其他人吧，要不然我会太宠3074先生的。”  
——很高兴能认识你，一直没来得及告诉你，我叫李光洙。我可以点一首金范秀的「想你」吗？  
有点拐弯的曲线球，击中靶心。金钟国胸口痒痒的，不知觉的咳嗽了两声，又抓过水瓶灌了两口水，能让自己的脸上的温度下降一些。  
“来自8823的听众：Kimy竟然是turbo的原成员诶，今天偶然听到在电视台工作的哥哥说的，听说还是个大帅哥，太可惜了，哭哭……能不能为我们唱一首turbo的歌呢？”  
显示屏里的实时评论栏和收信栏里瞬时间有些记起来这个上个世纪末昙花一现的组合的听众们传来了许多惊叹的信息，金钟国有些堂皇的笑笑，在不惑之年被提起往事还不免难为情。  
——「回想」怎么样？也算是一首情歌。  
尾号3074。金钟国犹豫着，做这个节目几年来头一次因为私心而动摇：“嗯……那个时候的歌我都不太记得了，忽然被你们提起来我有些慌张啊……”  
“那就一首「回想」吧，也算是一首love song。”他轻清嗓，从前再熟悉不过的旋律就在指尖下呼之欲出，“好久没唱过了，可能会有些忘词……”  
“看、看不见、”  
他调整了一下音准，又发觉自己对这首歌已经有些生疏而耳朵微微发烫。大概是感觉得到有人在注意他，他变的容易害羞起来。  
“——看不见吗，她就躲在我的身后啊，”轻柔的乐声缓缓传进话筒，穿过电流，淌进偌大的城市里、几个未眠人的耳中，“她避开风，正在睡着呢……”  
他有一瞬的卡顿，短暂的忘词让旋律和歌声都不明显的停顿下来，像是整个夜晚都安静了半秒。  
“当温暖的阳光照射下来时，她会醒来的，”  
有某个也许会与他坠入爱河的人，正听着这首歌，在首尔的某个角落里，也许正一边对着画板琢磨着作品，一边戴着左耳的耳机，伴着他的歌声，沉浸在创作里。  
“再等等吧……”  
——歌声很美哦，我一直都很喜欢听Kimy唱歌，很温柔^ ^  
金钟国忽然的哽住，喉咙里一声吸气声，歌曲突兀的断在一半，studio里的staff都有些慌张，金钟国只是抱歉的笑着指指自己的喉咙，示意是他喉咙状态不太好。  
“再也不能见到你，这样的话实在说不出口，却发现自己已不知不觉落下的眼泪……”  
心脏跳动的声音跟着节拍，歌唱环节里少有的失误让所有人都觉得堂皇。  
他捂着嘴，许久没有过的失态让他有些抬不起头的沉默了一小会。  
“不好意思……今天嗓子状态不是很好……”  
——感冒了吗？换季时最容易感冒了，请注意身体。  
金钟国轻轻拍着胸口，无奈的笑了出来：“3074先生，过分纠缠是会减分的哦。”  
——对不起……ㅠAㅠ  
过分可爱的颜文字让他忍不住笑，却也只能装作咳嗽的偷偷笑了出来，匆匆忙忙的整理了下语言，当做什么也没发生一般继续进行了下去。  
“今天的love talk话题是由网页端id为甜柚桑的听众提出的：大家有过一见钟情的感情吗？”  
收到了作家keep going的信号，金钟国点点头，让他不用再担心会再发生意外。  
“先等待一下其他听众的来信，先来聊聊我吧……”虽然是和从前相差无几的过渡话，他的句尾拖的有些长，犹豫不决得让他都觉得这样的自己有些陌生，“也许，我这段时间就有过类似的感觉呢。”  
“各位也有类似的经历吧，偶然见到某个画面，当时那个场景很美，人也很夺目，可能就不知不觉的就会陷进去了……”  
说着说着，他眼前有些发晕，像是告白的话让他变的昏昏沉沉的。  
一想到那个人就正在听着这些话，他又是一阵轻微的晕眩。  
他不知道是不是自己是真的身体状况不好，说话时也没有一般做节目那样有条理。  
“……好的，那么先来看看大家的说法。”  
他的双目在滚动的页面上下意识地寻找着尾号3074的留言。  
“尾号2012的听众：在大学校园的图书馆里第一次见到现在的未婚夫，很难形容当时看到的场景，那么帅气的人坐在阳光下看着书，我想也没想就冲上去要了联系方式，哈哈～”  
他不免在内心也幻想了一下那个青年在图书馆里看书的样子。  
“是很让人心动啊，初面的场景果然很重要呢。2012小姐，说不定其实是你的那一位也早就看上你，特地在你会去的图书馆摆上这种帅气的姿势呢。”  
“来看一下，3074先生……”那是staff选出来的信息，在此之前他和3074的互动也不少，唯独只有这次，他紧张得差点咬了舌头，“我是对Kimy的声音一见钟情的，当然对外貌也是一见钟情～”  
金钟国轻笑，捏了捏发热的耳廓：“谢绝男人！不过还是谢谢了。”  
他想着，这个人是不是也在什么地方，听到自己这句话后偷笑着。  
“3074先生是位很有趣的人呢。”  
男人带着笑意的声音逐渐淌进耳里，李光洙拿着数位笔的手一颤，往耳道里塞紧了耳机。

#  
那天意外的，金钟国来的比他要早。  
男人还是坐在原来的位置上，这天他没有带吉他，只拿着手机，在李光洙看不懂的页面上点来点去，还哼着些什么他听不懂的歌词。  
“下午好。”  
李光洙小心的碰了碰他的背，金钟国毫无防备的吓了一跳，慌张的收起手机打了声招呼。  
“光洙先生今天来的有些晚啊。”  
李光洙没敢与他对视，视线匆忙的在周围转来转去：“嗯，学校里有点事……”  
他低下双眼，看着金钟国身边的位置，那里一般是金钟国放吉他的地方：“我可以、坐在这里吗？”  
“啊，坐吧。”  
三十代的大学教授，和四十代的放送人，两个大男人像十来岁的恋人般，捉摸不定的不知该不该看向对方，或者考虑着要说些什么。  
“前几天……唱了「回想」，谢谢你。”  
“不，没什么好谢的，因为是光洙先生的意见……”金钟国这才反应过来，他也许还不知道自己的真名，“我叫金钟国，可以的话，叫我的名字吧。”  
李光洙有些惊讶的转过头来短促的与他对视，像触电般又把头转了回去。  
“嗯、嗯……钟国……先生。”  
他笑了笑，没想到青年是这么害羞的人：“叫我哥也没关系的。”  
“那……”李光洙低着头，紧张的不断搓着鼻头，“钟、钟国哥……”  
“嗯，光洙呀。”  
嘈杂的环境声忽然静了两秒，傍晚微寒的风似乎有些升温。  
“今天怎么想坐在这里？是想要画雕像吗？”金钟国咳了一声，尴尬的想要换个话题，指向了李光洙一般会坐在前面的对面的那个女神雕塑。  
“是……想更接近你一些……”  
李光洙的声音越来越小，金钟国伸出去的手一颤，缓缓地收了回来。  
“啊、这样啊……”  
尴尬又暧昧的氛围让谁都不能轻易开口。  
“你是在大学教艺术吗？”  
李光洙没能反应过来，已经在构图的笔一慌张在画纸上划下几道混乱的线条：“啊……是的，就在附近的大学，钟国……”  
“……钟国哥应该也在做除了电台以外的事吧？”  
他不习惯的在后缀上加上了“哥”，金钟国也变得有些不好意思。  
“嗯，偶尔会写写歌、写写词，虽然会有人找我写曲子，不过还是比较业余……”他还是在手机上划动着什么，忽然取下了左耳上的耳机，递到了李光洙面前，“要听听看吗？我正在做的歌。”  
“可以吗？”  
李光洙接过了耳机，看着金钟国换上了右耳戴着耳机，两个人共享一对耳机的莫名暧昧感让他手心出汗。  
他没能把注意力放在音乐上，曾经痴迷过的Kimy的声音，那个男人本人就在身边，无意识的跟着节奏轻唱着，看着男人一听到音乐就变得开朗的神色，李光洙心头一颤，却也只能看着。  
“怎么样？”  
他突然转过头来，像是就挨在自己肩头上的距离，也许再近一些就会亲吻上他的脸颊，男人淡淡的笑颜，和在远处看不见的眼里的光彩，近的都有些不真实。  
“……好、好听。”李光洙有些舌头打结，什么也没想的念了出来称赞的话。  
“真没诚意……”金钟国有些泄气，把手机上的音乐软件打开，切了首他后来重新制作过的「回想」，半开玩笑的打趣，“我看你画的画也不怎么样吗……好像我也能画成这样。”  
“诶？你再看看，这还只是草稿……”  
“……你有在听我的歌吗，你怎么不太能集中呢？”  
“那也请不要诋毁我的画啊，这是我用来吃饭的东西……”  
那天他就这样看着青年把那副画画完，直到天色都有些昏暗。  
为了看清作家们都是怎么做画的，好奇的贴近了青年的身体，最后小心翼翼的挨在了他厚实的肩臂上。  
“好神奇啊，这是叫光影效果什么的吗？”  
“差不多，可以那么理解……一般来说会确定一个光源，像这样……”  
说实话，金钟国对写生没很大的兴趣，只有在这个时候才不知为何的来了好奇心。  
“我不重吗？真的不会打扰你？”  
李光洙的肩膀一颤，金钟国看见他的耳朵红了：“没……没关系，就这样就好。”  
有什么事情是比发现喜欢的人也喜欢自己更让人感到幸福的呢。  
金钟国笑了，换了个角度靠在他身上，压紧了耳朵里的耳机。  
——即使见不到你，我也感觉到了啊。  
那落在我脸颊上的大片雪白的雪花、  
和你湿润的吻，还有那叫做眼泪的东西。

#  
“……是啊，今天的夜景很不错，难得过了雨水多发的时候，今天晚上是大晴天呢。”  
金钟国放低了声音，最近同时制作的几首歌让他有些疲惫。  
“和心爱的人一起去看看夜景，去汉江公园散散步会是很不错的选择。”  
说着，他想到了什么人，忽然就笑了出来。  
——可以吗？  
——我可以在公园等你吗？  
为了不让3074先生越来越暧昧的短信被staff看到，金钟国让他注册了一个id，在网页端私密评论，他也能第一时间就看到他的信息。  
他的id是李大作家，是金钟国自作主张为他输入的id名字。虽然id名称随时都能更改，他却似乎是很满意的样子，一直没有改掉这个奇怪的名字。  
他和李光洙之间接触和来往已经过了一个多月。  
没有特别的交流，就像是朋友之间的交往，又模模糊糊的感觉得到是友达之上的距离。一起吃餐饭，有时在饮品店一坐就是一个下午，能聊的话题很多，甚至想要听对方说那些自己丝毫不懂的事情，或者说，只要在一起就很容易满足。  
“光洙呀！”  
接触之后，李光洙发现金钟国是个有些小脾气、偶尔会撒娇，却很开朗的男人，和他想象中的Kimy、或是在公园里坐着的那个男人还是有些出入。  
他正迎着晚风匆匆跑过来，夜里的风吹开了他的刘海，鼓起他身上的长外套，李光洙看着他憨憨地笑着一路小跑过来，忽然觉得这样的场景有些像是自己在等着这样笨拙的恋人的约会。  
“不好意思，等了很久了吧？”  
被吹开的外套下是一件单薄的深领T恤，李光洙一怔，视线下意识地在金钟国胸口上裸露的皮肤上停留，因为跑动的原因，胸肌之间的沟壑也半露了出来。  
他笑了笑，伸出手把金钟国的外套拉紧：“没事，我正好散了会步。”  
金钟国这才注意到自己的穿着有些暴露，轻声说了声抱歉，低着头整理了下衣物。  
“……今天嗓子状态不错，有在喝我送给你的茶吧？”  
面前的男人点点头，心有余悸的遮着胸口：“嗯，就是有点浓……我不太喜欢苦的东西。”  
“那喜欢甜品吗？”  
“卡路里太高了，”他停顿了一下，有些不好意思的又说，“但还是喜欢……”  
金钟国意料外的喜好也让他心动，男人偶尔显得很孩子气，像个小女生一样。那后来李光洙才知道，金钟国是家里的老小，已经习惯了撒娇。  
“那下次，可以约你去甜品店吗？有学生向我推荐过，我们学校附近有家甜品店挺不错的。”  
他忽然笑了，朝李光洙悄悄挨近：“可以啊，不过我们两个男人去吃甜品，一定很奇怪吧。”  
男人的手缓缓攀上他的手臂，顺理成章的挽住，李光洙还有些不适的稍微抽动一下，才渐渐让自己再放松下来。  
“今晚月亮真美啊。”  
身旁的男人忽然没来头的这么说着，转过头来朝他意味深长的一笑。  
“……嗯？什么？”他慌张的回应着，抬头看了一眼晴朗的夜空里确实美丽的新月，“嗯，是很美？”  
“你不懂就算了。”他轻叹着，挽紧了李光洙的手臂，两人的步伐声逐渐融在一起。  
李光洙在很久以后才知道，那句话是金钟国能做到的最大方的告白。  
那后来两个人挨在栏杆上，望着粼粼的汉江水，聊着些日常里琐碎的小事，就算是听不懂的，也点头附和着，全盘接受着对方生活里的全部，也毫无遮掩的向另一个人公开自己的生活。  
“你之前谈过几次恋爱？”他忽然想起了这个话题，问出口时转头看向一边沉浸在夜色里的男人。  
金钟国托着腮想了片刻：“四个……四五个的样子吧……”  
不多嘛。李光洙在心里想着，也没有继续问下去。  
“你呢？”  
他和男人之间，总是很少称呼对方的名字，除了打招呼时之外，几乎都是用的“你”。  
不偏不倚的尊称，他是很喜欢用这样带着些暧昧的称呼来叫男人，每声“당신” 都让他有种他们已经成家的错觉。  
“我吗？我上学的时候很花心的……”  
他一副早就预料到的表情笑了，一掌不轻不重的拍在李光洙背上。  
“真是个坏家伙啊，你。”李光洙听了不好意思的挠挠后颈，偏着头看向男人微阖双眼的侧颜，“所以要对我好点，知道吗。”  
晴夜里的风吹乱了两人的头发，他看着男人朝着汉江喃喃自语，嘴角微微上扬。  
“……嗯，我知道。”  
金钟国抬起头，歪着脑袋仰头看着他，若有所思的朝他勾了勾手：“你过来一下。”  
他连接下来要发生什么都没想过，听话的把脸凑了过去。  
一双温热又粗糙的手忽然挽住了他的脖子，他感觉到身前的人踮起了脚，让什么湿润的东西贴上了自己的嘴。  
淡淡的果香味，并不像女人的嘴唇那样柔软细腻，却来得温柔，他全身像通上电一般猛的一颤，在男人有力的拥抱里又动弹不得。  
他不知道男人在自己的唇上停留了多久，也许只是很短的几秒，就慢慢撤离，他听见男人一声轻微的叹息。  
金钟国逐渐放下了脚跟，踩在地面上，双手也放下来，划过李光洙的胸口，收回身侧的口袋里。  
“……你觉得能接受吗？”  
李光洙懵了许久，好不容易缓过了神，先是吓一跳的捂住了还留着陌生的温度的嘴唇。  
“有点……感觉、有点奇怪……”  
“不会是初吻吧？”  
他脸上一烫，默认着垂下了头：“和、和男人……是第一次……”  
金钟国无奈，方才还被风刮得有些发凉的胸口变得越来越燥热，他深呼吸一口，又确认了一遍。  
“能接受吗？”  
李光洙沉默片刻，稍稍抬头，露出了忽然泛起水光的双眼，探出手轻抚上金钟国的脸侧，让他对着自己稍微仰起了脸。  
那双看着他的乌黑的眸子，第一次这样剧烈的震动着。金钟国与他对视着，喉结上下滑动，想说些什么的逐渐张开双唇。  
“不能接受也没关……”  
相较为冰冷的温度忽然落在他的嘴唇上，堵住了他刚出口的话。  
他惊讶的睁大着双眼，视野里只看见青年视死如归般的紧闭着眼，和清澈的月光下清晰的看出李光洙红透的脸颊。  
内向、偶尔倔强，这样温柔里带着强硬的青年，他总是不自觉地逐渐陷入青年有些别扭的爱意里。  
李光洙快速的撤离，摁着金钟国的肩膀拉开了两人的距离。  
金钟国怔怔的半张着嘴，许久才抬起袖口掩住了嘴，脸上火热的像要烧起来。  
“如果我接受了的话……”青年一本正经的皱着眉，白皙的皮肤上泛着大片的绯红，他的嗓音微微颤抖着，看着他的双目也有些不自信的动摇着，“……你能和我交往吗？”

#  
再遇见的时候，又是过了一周。  
“下午好啊，”金钟国看着李光洙藏着脸走了进来，抬着头视线跟着他走，“好久不见了。”  
李光洙一停，用手掌半遮着脸，支支吾吾的回应：“下、下午好……”  
“……然后呢？”  
“什么？”李光祖堂皇的睁大眼睛，一副受惊的鹿的模样。  
金钟国没忍住笑了，把一旁的吉他搬起来，拍了拍空出来的位置：“陪我坐会吧。”  
他在昨晚的radio里，大方公开了他已经恋爱的事情，在听众疯狂涌上的疑问里又遮掩着对象是谁的很快转移了话题。  
“今天课上的怎么样？”  
“和平时一样，学生们不太听，但也有几个孩子一直都有听。”李光洙把画册放在膝上，左手放在身侧，犹豫着要不要碰上旁边放着的手，“你最近呢？”  
“还是一样，没事写写歌，然后……收到了音乐节目的涉外邀请。”他说着，抬起了右手放上吉他，手背刚好擦过李光洙的指尖，“也不知道节目组那些人是怎么发现我的……大概是因为以前在Turbo当过主唱的原因吧。”  
“你要去吗？”  
他转头看见了李光洙可怜兮兮的表情，无奈的笑笑，又放下手轻盖在李光洙手背上：“不去。”  
“为什么？能以歌手的身份回归……”  
“就是说啊，你不懂嘛。”他又用这句话打断了李光洙，笑着叹了声气，声音忽然变小，“……所以我才急急忙忙在昨天公开的啊。”  
李光洙一会后才明白他的意思，紧抿着嘴克制浑身的发抖。  
“这样啊……”  
对话不知不觉的告一段落，逐渐安静下来的空气里，又逐渐交错响起吉他声和他的哼唱声。  
“最近感觉像是我的、不是我的，又像是我的你，”  
“……像是你的、不是你的，又像是你的我……”他跟着男人唱了起来，稍有偏差的音准让男人发现了他也在跟着哼唱。  
像是恋人、不是恋人，又像是恋人的你。  
似乎只看着我，又暧昧不明的你。  
偶尔那句像是朋友的话，最近莫名的不想听到。  
“这不是挺会唱的吗，以前一直不唱。”  
“……啊！”李光洙这才发现自己因为听到了流行歌就自然而然地唱了起来，在专业歌手面前哼的这么随意，羞耻感让他瞬间抬不起头，“不好意思，我唱得不好吧……”  
“没有啊，唱得很可爱。”金钟国饶有兴趣的看着李光洙羞愧的模样，双手放在吉他上，身体凑近了他，“在画什么？”  
李光洙吓一跳的把画本藏起来：“啊、就是胡乱画的，请不要看……”  
“不想让我看吗？难道画的是我？”  
金钟国笑着开着玩笑，李光洙的反应却是被说中的表情，慢慢把画本从身后抽出来，还是半掩着不让他完全看清。  
“画完了之后再给你看，可以吗？”  
“哦……在那之前你要怎么办？歌我也唱了，你不给我看画是不是不公平啊。”金钟国不满的倒在他肩上，蹭着脑袋蹭乱了一头微卷的头发。  
他靠着的地方忽然一动，下一秒是熟悉的温度压着他的刘海，轻轻落在额前，停留了一会才缓缓撤离。  
“……嗯？”他慢半拍的捂住了额头，被吻过的地方忽然发热的厉害。  
“这样可以吗？”  
金钟国耳里一阵蜂鸣，他放弃思考的歪头倒在李光洙身上，像是发烧般的捂着头，昏昏沉沉的点点头。  
“你这家伙还挺卑鄙的吗。”  
李光洙不好意思的笑了笑，又思考着什么事情的收起了笑容：“去参加吧，我会为你加油的。”  
“你希望我去吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
金钟国转了转眼珠，原来的决心有些微小的动摇：“那我万一在这之后通告变多了，可能不能这么频繁地和你见面，甚至因为不能经常联系，我不喜欢你了该怎么办。”  
“诶？我没想这么多……”  
他也想到李光洙不会想这么多。  
“那我去当个踢馆歌手怎么样？再跟那边的PD们说一声，我就只上两期节目。”  
“你决定吧，我都会支持的。”他握住了男人的手，把金钟国的手背包裹着，手心里的细汗温热的湿润了男人的手背。  
“我来决定……是吗。”  
他叹了声气，转身让背靠在李光洙身上，仰头望着被夕阳晕染的橘红色的云彩。

#  
“你拥抱了我，就像以前那样。”  
“虽然那段时间身心疲惫，但只要看着你，似乎就得到慰劳了。”  
你握住了我的手，就让疲倦的心睡吧。  
你的手还像从前那样温暖啊……  
最后的旋律结尾，微弱的蓝色的聚光聚焦在男人身上，空气里的微尘都在灯光里安静。  
男人逐渐打开了阖上的双眼，深黑的瞳仁里倒映着耀眼的白色光彩。  
——像那样站在了最大的舞台上的男人，此时就在他的肩上熟睡着。  
李光洙下载了那首歌的现场版本，不得不赞叹专业音乐比赛节目的混响效果，金钟国认真演唱的歌曲在大舞台上的演出效果惊艳而震撼，应该说金钟国不愧是上个世纪末的风流人物，在那么大的舞台上毫不怯场的完成了演唱。  
一首女声原唱的情歌，男人用他迷恋的清亮而婉转的声线填满了整个演播厅。  
那是李光洙第一次听到金钟国认真起来演唱，从那具结实的身体里爆发出来的能量，是他从未听见过的，男人真正作为一个歌手的实力。  
但和之前说好的那样，他被淘汰了，第二次的返场舞台他唱了那首turbo的「回想」，唱法又恢复了平常的惬意感。  
演艺圈对“金钟国”这个名字的好奇心也是一时的，所谓粉丝的热度也很快就会消散。  
“嗯——几点了？”  
他在自己肩上伸了个懒腰，扶着腰缓缓坐了起来。  
“快到一点半，再睡一会也可以。”  
“……不了，睡得腰有点疼。”他轻笑着站起身，摇晃着脚步坐在了钢琴前，脸上带着些怀念的弹下几个音符，“现在应该是午休吧，我弹一下可以吗？”  
李光洙点点头，放下了手里忙着的画稿：“就是为了让你弹才来这里休息的。”  
“是吗，谢谢。”金钟国笑了笑，笑容里还带着些没睡醒的倦意。  
主旋律先一步响起，是他在节目里唱的那首歌。朴正炫的「在梦里」，原来是一首以原唱歌手的女高音著名的歌，金钟国在节目上唱的是降调的改编版，虽说李光洙认为他唱原key会更惊艳。  
“你拥抱了我……像以前那样。”  
坐在音乐教室中央的钢琴前，窗边映下的午后的阳光散落在脚边，像是一首安眠曲的他的歌喉在空旷的教室里逐渐清晰。  
又是一幅优秀的风景画。  
他稍稍停下了弹奏，看了一眼坐在飘窗上又在画着什么的李光洙表示邀请：“虽然那段时间身心疲惫，但只要看着你……”  
“就得到慰劳～”李光洙停下了笔，狠下心跟着唱了出来，要跟上金钟国过高的音程让他破了音，他羞耻的捂上了嘴，心里发誓自己再也不要和金钟国一起唱歌。  
“不要笑我啊……我怎么能和一个专业歌手一起唱歌啊。”他不快的瘪起嘴，抱怨金钟国对自己的嘲笑，走上去戳了戳金钟国脆弱的后背。  
“啊啊、疼……对不起、对不起啦。”  
“为什么不接通告？我觉得你可以回归到演艺圈。”  
金钟国揉了揉腰，往后轻躺在了李光洙身上，仰起头看着李光洙：“嗯……为什么呢，你猜。”  
他怕自己是想到了金钟国的想法，脸上微微发热，轻捧住了金钟国的两颊，这个男人的每句话都让他没辙，他不好意思的笑笑，弯下身凑近金钟国的脸。  
从上方倒着袭来的吻轻柔的落在嘴唇上，金钟国抬高了下颚，贴上他少有主动的亲吻。  
门口忽然一声轻响，像是鞋跟敲在了门槛上。李光洙一惊，另一个人倒是不紧不慢的又把李光洙拉了回来。  
“让别人看吧，没什么好怕的。”他淡淡地这样说着，拉着李光洙的领带让他低下头，又一次要亲上去，“这个画面应该还挺不错的吧？”  
他眼里的景象是倒着的，青年白皙的脸又害臊的红了起来。  
“……嗯，对不起。”  
金钟国满意的勾起嘴角，让李光洙又亲了上来。  
从歌手节目里下车，他原来就还存在一些热度，前些天就已经被曝出来是同性恋这件事，他虽然没什么害怕的，只是要赶走那些狗仔和记者有些麻烦而已。  
电视台也和他商讨了要把love song放到五点黄金段，或者邀请他主持新的综艺节目，各种各样的邀约因为没有经纪人的原因，一股脑的直接交给了金钟国本人。  
到最后他几乎把那些邀请都拒绝了，只是简单的把love song改成了可视on air。  
“就算是可视，也有点……”  
李光洙似乎对这个决策还是有些不满，金钟国拍拍他的脸：“就这样就够了。到时候我万一成了万人迷，你不会吃醋吗。”  
“那你看我的留言的时候偷笑，不都会被看见吗。”李光洙耷拉着眼角，有些懊恼的挠着后脑。  
“所以还是少给我发些信息吧，”金钟国察觉到他的不悦，安慰的捏起了他垮下来的脸颊，“你啊，还不会吃醋？脸都快垂到地上了。”  
“之后电台肯定会来那些偶像组合嘉宾之类的吧……”  
“他们没你长得好看，”金钟国嗤笑，坐直了身体，“我的审美一直很奇怪的。”  
“这是在贬低我吧？”李光洙无奈，上前又从身后抱住了金钟国，“还有二十分钟……再多唱一些吧，我想听。”  
“好啊，想听什么歌？”  
李光洙垂下头，看着金钟国头顶蓬松的发旋，探出指尖在上面轻轻拨弄。  
“你的歌。”

#  
很久之后，有了一次安静的月曜日晚，没有任何嘉宾，和从前一样，只有Kimy的声音。  
现在他被大众熟知为金钟国这个名字。  
“最近接到了太多点「在梦里」的了，嘉宾们也都唱过不少次，我在别人的鼓励下……想唱一首自己的歌。”  
“嗯？问「别人」是谁？”他抬高了音调，不好意思的笑笑，“你猜呢？”  
他久违的独自一人架好了吉他，手指都有些发硬，他试了试许久不碰的吉他音准，确保还能弹出来和以前一样清秀的音色。  
“歌名啊……就叫，”他想了想，话到嘴边还稍微犹豫了一瞬，“《3074先生》吧。”  
在电视台楼下的停车场里，坐在车里等着恋人下班的人带着一副耳机，一边玩着消磨时间的填色游戏，一边忽然勾起嘴角傻笑起来。  
我走进他的画里，他活在我的歌中。  
某个傍晚我们眺望对方，在阳光里做梦，在梦里遇见。  
他只说了一句「你好啊」，便与光彩一起融进画里。  
这首歌唱完后，请传递给他一句话……  
“……我爱你。”  
他低笑着，用轻声的独白结束了歌曲。  
这首歌的demo是他曾经在公园里自言自语般，用英文哼出来的。  
demo的第一个听众，也是那位《3074先生》，不过也许他本人不太记得了。  
《3074先生》这首歌正式发布音源是一个星期之后的事了，还算是取得了不错的成绩，除了这首单曲之外，金钟国没再发布任何歌曲。  
等到他们的恋爱故事在演艺圈里冷静下来，金钟国逐渐淡出大众视野，重归平静的在每周一的晚上点亮on air的红灯，已是一段时间之后的事。  
他还偶尔会去李光洙的课上假装听课，然而过于突出的体格和大部分人已经熟知的脸，他会被学生们暂时的围住，然后李光洙就会敲着桌子走上来，示意学生安静。  
在走回去的时候短暂的对上金钟国的视线，低着头冲他微微一笑。  
李光洙的电话尾号就是3074的事情很快就传遍了学校，感兴趣的媒体却都被金钟国一手拦了下来，学校里面也只有少部分人相信那个“3074先生”就在这所大学教书。  
“最近是不是安静了不少？”李光洙半躺在沙发上，背靠在金钟国侧身上，他伸手摸了摸金钟国的腰侧，“你好像有点胖了……”  
金钟国手上捏着的薯片啪嗒掉了下来。  
“我……胖了？”他不可置信的低头看向李光洙，“啊……我这是为了躲那些记者……才一段时间懈怠了，明天开始就去健身房。”  
李光洙呆着愣了愣，又皱起眼角上的纹路笑了：“真稀奇啊，竟然连着一周没去健身房，胸都要掉下来了吧。”  
“……你摸摸看，有没有掉下来。”  
本来只是一句玩笑话，李光洙稍坐起身，稍凉的手从贴身针织衫的衣摆下探了进去。金钟国总爱在家里穿紧身衣，精致的倒三角身材让李光洙光是看着就喉咙发干。  
“啊、好凉……等等、谁让你真抓了……唔。”  
被控制住敏感带的人轻易的被压制住，闷哼着要推开身上皱着眉用一副不爽的表情撒着娇的李光洙。  
“嗯……这也是运动，稍微动一下嘛。”  
金钟国失笑，被抚摸着的身体里一阵酥麻爬上脊柱：“哈……你这流氓。”  
李光洙接近完成的某幅画作，正显示在工作间的电子屏上。  
那是很久以前他曾向恋人保密过的唯一一幅画作，那将会是他送给恋人的生日礼物。  
是他第一次在公园看见男人时，男人抱着吉他、坐在喷泉前，倾着身体，沉浸在音乐里上扬着嘴角的场景。  
这幅画是一组动画，画里的男人用温润的嗓子轻哼着情歌，与陌生的画家相遇。  
后来它被命名为《love song》，配音制作是由金钟国担当，在年末的院校比赛里拿了优秀奖。

-end-

“大家好，我是金钟国。”  
“这里是月曜日晚的love song，今天也会和3074先生一起陪伴大家。”


End file.
